Chucky
|hair = Ginger |family = Tiffany (Ex-Wife; Lover) Glen (Son) Glenda (Daughter) |name = Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray |occupation = Voodoo serial killer (formerly) Possessed "Good Guy" doll (currently) |first_seen = Child's Play (1988) KILL COUNT |last_seen = Cult of Chucky (2017) KILL COUNT |time of death = 1988, 1990, 1998, 2004, 2017}}Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is a killer Good Guy doll possessed by an infamous serial killer, that had his soul transferred into the doll by using voodoo. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a full grown man. Biography Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray, is a fictional character and the villain of the Child's Play slasher film series. Chucky is portrayed as a notorious serial killer whose spirit inhabits a "Good Guy" doll and continuously tries to transfer his soul from the doll to a human body. The character has become one of the most recognizable horror icons, often mentioned alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Leatherface, Pennywise and Michael Myers, Chucky made his first appearance in the 1988 film Child's Play. In the film, serial killer Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll in an effort to escape capture. Now living in the form of the animated doll, Chucky (voiced by Brad Dourif) is given to young Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) and begins terrorizing the family.Chucky made his second appearance in the 1990 sequel, Child's Play ''In the film, a resurrected Chucky (Dourif) continues his pursuit of Andy (Vincent), who has been placed in foster care after the events of the first film.In ''Child's Play 3 '' (1991), Chucky (Dourif) again returns from the grave eight years after events of the previous film to terrorize a now teenage Andy. (Justin Whalin). ''Bride of Chucky (1998) continues the story, with Chucky (Dourif) being resurrected by former accomplice and girlfriend Tiffany Valentine (Jennifer Tilly). After transferring Tiffany's soul into a bride doll, the two terrorize a young couple in an attempt to transfer their souls into human bodies. Seed of Chucky (2004) follows six years later when Glen/Glenda (Voiced by Billy Boyd), the child of Chucky (Dourif) and Tiffany (Tilly), brings his parents back to life. The trio then set their sights on actress Jennifer Tilly (Tilly in a fictionalized version of herself), whom they have sinister designs for. The 2013 film Curse of Chucky saw the series return to the straightforward horror elements found in the first three films.The film takes place twenty-five years after the events of the first film, as Chucky (Dourif) torments wheelchair user Nica Pierce (Fiona Dourif) who is implied to be his daughter. In Cult of Chucky (2017) Chucky (Brad Dourif) returns to torment a now institutionalized Nica (Fiona Dourif), while a now adult Andy (Vincent) attempts to stop Chucky once and for all. Victims ''Child's Play'' (1988) *Maggie Peterson: Hammer to face, fell many stories onto truck *Eddie Caputo: Incinerated in house explosion. *John Bishop: Via voodoo: Leg & arm broken, stabbed in har *Dr. Ardmore: Slashed in back of leg, electrocuted ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *Good Guy Technician: Electrocuted & thrown through window *Mattson: Suffocated with plastic bac *Ms. Kettlewell: Beaten to death with yardstick *Phil Simpson: Neck broken from fall *Joanne Simpson: Throat slit (offscreen) *Grace Poole: Stabbed 3 times in chest *Factory Technician: Slashed with knife, eyes gouged out ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *Sullivan: Strangled to death with yo-yo string *Garbage Man: Crushed to death in garbage truck *Colonel Cochrane: Heart attack *Sergeant Botnick: Throat slit with razor *Cadet Harold Whitehurst: Blown up by grenade *Carnival Security Guard: Shot in head (off-screen) ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *Damien: Lip ring yanked out, suffocated w/pillow *Tiffany: Electrocuted with TV in bathtub *Officer "Needlenose" Norton: Incinerated in car explosion *Officer Warren Kincaid: Face fulla nails, stabbed in back a bunch *Elderly Couple: Shot offscreen *Gravedigger: Shot in head (just) offscreen *Tiffany: Burnt, beaten, stabbed, died in childbirth ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *Tony Gardner: Decapitated with piano wire *Britney Spears: Incinerated in car explosion *Unknown Dudes: Various (stabbed, suffocated, slashed) *Stan: Knife thrown into chest *Tiffany (?): Axe to the head ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) *Sarah: Stabbed in stomach with scissors *Father Frank: Poisoned; hand cut off & decapitated in car crash *Jill: Electrocuted & eye burnt out *Barb: Eye gouged out with knife *Ian: Jaw chopped off w/ axe *Daniel Pierce: Drowned to death *Alice's Grandma: Suffocated w/ plastic bag ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) *Angela: Wrist slit with piece of metal *Claire: Decapitated by falling shards of glass *Madeleine: Piece of spine ripped out through mouth *Nurse Carlos: Stabbed & drilled to death by multiple Chuckies *Dr. Foley: Skull stomped to freakin mush, man *Nurse Ashley: Drilled in stomach offscreen *"Multiple" Malcolm: Drilled through back of head Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients Category:Childs play kills Category:Great kills Category:Headless Category:In The Thumbnail Category:Golden Chainsaw Recipients of Year 1 Category:Cooked Category:Horror Icons